


Nach Hause

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sind auf dem Weg nach Hause.





	Nach Hause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Liebe HollyHop, ein ganz kleines Geschenk für dich. Ich hoffe, es ist dir nicht etwas zu albern. ;-)
> 
> Inspiriert hat mich HollyHops wunderschöne Geschichte [Pech im Spiel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4570926/chapters/10409259), die ich wärmstens empfehlen kann. ♥

„Vorsicht, Herr Thiel!“ Boerne, bei dem er sich unfreiwillig eingehakt hatte, nachdem Boerne immer wieder damit genervt hatte, dass das doch sicherer wäre, zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite.

„Mann, Boerne, ich sehe die Flasche doch!“

„Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass Ihnen nichts passiert.“

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Na gut, vielleicht hatte er ein oder zwei Bierchen zu viel intus, aber deswegen brauchte der andere nun echt nicht so einen Terz zu veranstalten. Konnte der sich nicht ein einziges Mal um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern?

Die Bar, in der Frau Klemm im kleinen Rahmen ihren Geburtstag feierte, befand sich nur einen guten Kilometer von ihren Wohnungen entfernt, also hatte er sich dafür entschieden, den Heimweg zu Fuß anzutreten, und sich das Geld für ein Taxi zu sparen. Herbert war noch auf der Party und zudem gut angeheitert, der hätte ihn nicht fahren können. 

Leider leider leider hatte Boerne, der ohne Auto gekommen war und einige Gläser Wein getrunken hatte, mitbekommen, wie er sich von Frau Klemm verabschiedet hatte, und sich dafür entschieden, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten, und er hatte Boerne von der Idee natürlich auch nicht abbringen können. Na ja, über die Hälfte des Weges war wenigstens bereits geschafft.

Ups. Ihm war ein kleines bisschen schwindelig, und kurz schwankte er.

„Herr Thiel, vielleicht sollte ich Sie für den Rest des Weges sicherheitshalber tragen.“

„Mich tragen?“ Er prustete los. 

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre zumindest kein Fehler.“

Oh, offensichtlich meinte der das tatsächlich ernst. Ihn tragen? Wie kam Boerne denn auf diese absurde Idee? „Denken Sie denn, dass Sie das schaffen würden?“

Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Selbstverständlich schaffe ich das.“

„Wie wollen Sie mich denn tragen, Herr Professor?“ Er kicherte leise. „Wollen Sie mich Huckepack nehmen, oder was?“

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hob den rechten Mundwinkel. „Ich habe mir das anders vorgestellt.“

„Anders vorgestellt? Und wie?“ Nun war er neugierig geworden.

Boerne stellte sich vor ihn und öffnete weit seine Arme. „Kommen Sie her, Thiel.“

„Ähm, wie?“ 

„Na, kommen Sie her.“

Ein wenig verwirrt trat er auf Boerne zu, und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Irgendwie ein bisschen zu dicht.

„Legen Sie jetzt Ihre Hände um meinen Nacken.“

„Ich ... ich soll meine Hände um Ihren Nacken legen?“ Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihm ein bisschen warm bei dieser Vorstellung.

Boerne nickte.

„Okay.“ Er tat, was Boerne ihm gesagt hatte. „Und jetzt?“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Mund, der ganz schön nah war.

„Jetzt können Sie Ihre Beine um meine Hüften schlingen.“

„Was?“ Er riss die Augen auf. „Boerne, was ... was soll das werden?“

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Thiel“, sagte Boerne bloß.

„Na gut.“ Er schlang seine Beine um Boernes Hüften, und unmittelbar danach schoben sich Boernes Hände unter seinen Körper, und hielten ihn.

„So, es kann losgehen.“

„Boerne, so wollen Sie mich bis nach Hause tragen?“ Er bezweifelte stark, dass Boerne das schaffen würde.

„Ja.“ Boerne lief los, und trug ihn.

Er schlang seine Arme zur Sicherheit noch etwas fester um Boernes Nacken und auch die Beine schlang er noch ein wenig fester um Boernes Hüften.

Fühlte sich ja eigentlich ganz gut an, von Boerne getragen zu werden, und sich gegen Boernes warmen Körper zu schmiegen.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, lächelten sich an, aber dann wurde er irgendwie ein bisschen verlegen, und schaute ganz schnell woanders hin. 

So nah waren sie sich noch nie gewesen, und diesmal konnte er blöderweise nicht einfach so fliehen, wie er es bisher immer in Situationen getan hatte, in denen Boerne näher gekommen war, und er irgendwann Angst bekommen hatte, Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen und so. Vielleicht wollte er diesmal aber auch gar nicht fliehen.

Er versuchte seinen etwas außer Kontrolle geratenen Herzschlag einigermaßen zu beruhigen, legte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er genoss den kühlen Abendwind, der ihm ums Gesicht wehte, er genoss die Stille, und er genoss Boernes Nähe.

„So, Thiel, wir sind da.“ Boerne blieb stehen und hielt ihn so lange, bis seine Füße wieder auf dem Boden standen. 

„Danke fürs nach Hause tragen, Boerne.“ Gott, wie das klang ... Seine Beine waren ein bisschen wackelig, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb seine Hände sich noch immer an Boerne festhielten.

„Ich würde dich jederzeit wieder nach Hause tragen.“ Sie schauten sich in die Augen und lächelten, und diesmal guckte er nicht weg, auch nicht dann, als Boernes Gesicht ganz langsam näher kam, und Boerne die Stirn gegen seine lehnte.


End file.
